Brave
by Carlana
Summary: Katie Knight was diagnosed with Lymphoma cancer when she was only 11 years old. Now, with the help of her family, she has to win the fight against cancer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! So, this idea came to me and I thought it would be interesting to write about. This is my first story so it won't be great, but I'll try. Enjoy & review please :) This story is about cancer, and I did a lot of research about it before writing it. So, I'm not sure if it will sound professional when I get to explaining the cancer stuff. Enjoy though :)**_

_** Katie's Pov:**_

I woke up in a sweat and looked at the clock. It was 2:34am, I sighed. This was like the 10th time this week I woke up with a night sweat. I got out of bed and decided

to get some water from the kitchen. I had to be quiet, because I did not want to wake anybody up. After I got a glass of water and was sitting down on the couch, I

heard foot steps. I sighed and turned around to see who it was. "What are you doing awake at this time, sweetie?" I heard my mom's caring voice. "I was thirsty and I

couldn't sleep that good." I answered. "Are you okay? You look sick." My mom said and sat down next to me. "I'm fine." I lied. Honestly, I felt horrible and sick lately. I

had no idea what was wrong with me. Before I could say anything else, my mom was feeling my forehead for a fever. "I'm not sick, mom." I sighed. "You're burning up"

my mom said, she looked really worried. I rolled my eyes, "I think once I get a good night's sleep, I'll be fine in the morning." I said. "How about you take some advil

and then go to sleep?" mom suggested. "Fine" I said while rolling my eyes. After taking an advil, I went back to bed. I didn't realize how tired I really was, because

within two minutes, I was asleep again.

I woke up the next morning with a start. I could not stop coughing. I decided to just ignore it, thinking it was just a cold or something, and I got ready for the day. I

walked into the living room to see my older brother, Kendall, and his three friends. "Hey baby sister" Kendall said. "Hi" I replied, before having a cough attack again.

All four of them gave me concerned looked, and Kendall walked over to me. "Baby sister, are you okay?" he asked. I did not want anybody to worry about me, I was

fine. "Yeah, probably just allergies or something." I said, trying to stop coughing. I sat down on the couch, and they were all still giving me worried looks. I rolled my

eyes, "I'm fine, really." Finally, I stopped coughing for a few minutes. Why was I having a hard time breathing lately? "Where's mom?" I asked. "She got called into

work." Kendall said. Atleast I won't have my mom worrying about me all day. "NO! We ran out of corn dogs" Carlos suddenly yelled. I couldn't help but laugh, but

that made me start coughing again. "Katie, I think I should take you to the doctors." Kendall said. "No, I'm fine!" I almost screamed. I just wanted to feel normal

again. Kendall just sighed and looked over at Carlos. "How about we go to the store and get corn dogs, and cough medicine?" Kendall said.

_**Logan's Pov:**_

While the rest of the guys went to the store, I stayed at home to keep an eye on Katie. I was worried about her, she looked really sick. It seems like she's lost

weight, and she was already really skinny to begin with. Now, this cough. I was upset that she would not let us take her to the doctor. We were both sitting on the

couch watching a movie, and she started coughing again. I looked over at her, and that's when I noticed a rash on her arm. I grabbed her wrist lightly to get a better

look at it. "What is this?" I said, talking more to myself than to Katie. She pulled her arm away from me and said "It's nothing." I was even more worried now. "It's

obviously something" I said and grabbed her arm again. I never seen anything like it. "Does it itch?" I asked. Katie was stairing at the ground, but shook her head

yes. Something was really wrong. "I'm going to go on the computer really quick" I said. I was going to try and look it up to see what was wrong with her, but I did

not want her to know. "Alright" Katie said in a low voice, and I could see tears in her eyes. Before I went to the computer, I pulled her in a hug. "Don't worry, like you

said, it's probably nothing serious." I said. When she stopped crying, I got up and went to look it up.

When I got to the search results of all of Katie's symptoms, my heart stopped. Lymphoma? As in cancer? I shook my head and tried to stop the tears from falling out

of my eyes. This can't be so, I mean Katie's only 11 and she's really healthy. I turned the computer off and kicked the chair over. I know she does not have cancer. I

kept trying to convince myself she was fine, but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Katie coughing again and then two minutes later I heard foot steps.

Katie came running in and she was coughing so hard, and she looked like she was having a hard time breathing. "Katie, what's wrong?" I ran over to her and grabbed

her shoulder. She stopped coughing as much, but struggled to say, "I can't breathe." I panicked, she was never diagnosed with asthma, so why was she having an

asthma attack? Her lips were turning blue and she had tears streaming down her face. "Don't worry, Katie" I said, and then I picked her up and ran to the car.

Before I knew it we were at the doctors office, and Katie was able to breathe again. I got out of the car and opened the door for her. She looked really nervous while

she was getting out, so I grabbed her and and tried to calm her. "Don't worry, the doctor will just help. You'll be fine." I said. But honestly, I was scared too, what if

she did have cancer? I had a sick feeling in my stomach as we walked into the doctors. We waited in the waiting room, while I had to fill out some paper work. It

seemed like years, but the doctor finally called us. "Katie Knight?" we heard. Katie looked at me and she looked so scared. I wanted to cry, but I had to be brave for

her. "Don't worry" I said, while squeezing her hand. "Can you please come back with me?" Katie asked, in a small, scared voice. I smiled, "Of corse."

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was really terrified right now. What if the doctor has to give me a needle? What if it's not just a cold and I am really sick? What if I can't breathe again? That was

one of the scariest moments of my life. I was glad Logan was with me, but I wished it was Kendall. "Okay, so what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked. I

was to scared to explain what happened, and before I was about to speak I looked at Logan. He gave me a reassuring smile, but before I could talk, he started.

"She's been having a cough lately, and before we rushed here, she had trouble breathing. I think it's just asthma." I smiled at him. "I see, have you ever had asthma

before?" the doctor asked. "No" I said. I just wanted to go home. He started feeling my neck, probably to check for a cold. "Have you ever had the lump checked out

befor?" the doctor asked. I suddenly felt dizzy and I wanted to throw up. What was he talking about? Isin't that a sign of cancer? I ibviously can't have cancer. I'm

too young. I looked at Logan and he was looking at the doctor with tears in his eyes. "You's have to go to the hospital right now, I'll call them for you. But, they need

to run tests to make sure it's nothing serious. I looked at the ground. "Cancer?" I asked, my voice breaking because I was crying too hard. "It might not be though, it

can be anything. I'm calling the hospital. I'll give you's a minute, but then go right to the hospital" the doctor ordered. Logan walked over to me and hugged me. I

buried my head in his chest and started crying. "I can't have cancer. This isin't happening" I cried, refusing to believe anything. Logan hugged me tighter and said,

"Katie, don't worry. Even if it is, it's not going to be that serious. Please don't cry. You have a supportive family and we will always be here for you. You won't have to

go through this alone." I kept crying, and then started coughing again. "What if I die?" I said. Logan pulled away from our hug, and made me look at him. "Katie, you

won't die. Please don't say that. You are the strongest person I know." I hugged him again and then we slowly walked to the car and headed to the hospital. Both of

us crying the whole way there.

_**So, there you go. I hope you like it :) I'll include the rest of the guys in the next chapter. I'll update soon. Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter 2. Again, if anything in this chapter doesn't make perfect sense or is confusing, I'm so sorry. I researched as much as I could about this type of cancer. Well, enjoy and please review!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was lost in my thoughts throughout the entire drive to the hospital. Without me noticing, we were already parked and walking into the hospital. I stopped at the

front entrence right before we walked in. Logan just gave me a look filled with sympathy, and I looked away. I did not want people feeling sorry for me. "Katie, it will

all be okay. I'll be with you the whole time" he said. "I know, but I'm scared" I admitted. Logan hugged me and then grabbed my hand. "I mean, there's a chance

that it's nothing. I know that it's not cancer. I can't be sick like this" I said, trying to assure myself that I did not have cancer. I looked at Logan, and he had pain in

his eyes. I couldn't help but to let my tears silently fall out of my eyes. "Ready?" he asked, while squeezing my hand to calm me. "No, but I guess I have to be" I

said, starting to walk inside. I decided that if I did have cancer, I had to be strong. When we walked inside, we went straight to the front desk. "Hello, how may I help

you?" The lady behind the desk asked. How could she be so happy and smiling while there are all of these sick people here? I wanted to cry again, but I would not

allow myself. "Um, Katie Knight. Our doctor called earlier" Logan said. I could tell by his shakey voice that he was just as scared as I was. "Yeah, room 587" the lady

said. I gave her a small smile, and then we walked to the room. The closer we got to the room, the more sicker and scared I felt. "Don't worry too much" Logan said,

giving me a sad smile. I did not want to seem weak so I said, "I'm not worried." Once we got into the room, we had to wait a while for the doctor.

_**Logan's POV:**_

Why is this happening to poor Katie? She never did anything to deserve this. I've known her since she was born, and she is like a little sister to me. I'd rather die than

even thinking about her having to go through this. She is the sweetest person in the world. What made me feel even worse was that she was trying her hardest to

be brave and she had hope that this was not cancer. It broke my heart to see her crying and having false hope, and just having to hear her cough and go through

any of this. I just wanted this to not be happening and I'd rather it be me than her. A quiet sob broke me out of my thoughts. I felt my heart shatter when I looked

over at Katie, she was covering her face trying not to let me see she was crying. I walked over to her, and sat down next to her on the patients chair. I had no idea

what to say, because honestly what is there to say? Nothing will ever make this okay, and nothing I say will help Katie get better or feel any less scared. I just

wanted her to know that I'd always be there for her. I pulled her into my chest and let her cry, not caring that she was wetting my shirt with her tears. "Shh, Katie. It

will be okay" I whispered. I was rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her a bit and stop her from crying. "But, this isin't fair. I can't have cancer. I don't want to

die" Katie cried. Those words made my stomach sick, cancer and die. I will not let katie die. "Katie, you have to think positive, please. I don't know why this is

happening to you, because you are honestly the last person on earth that deserves this. But, even if you do have cancer, I know you won't die. You are the strongest

11 year old there is. You will be fine and win against this cancer" I said, letting my own tears fall. "I want Kendall" Katie said. I totally forgot about the guys. How

could I tell Kendall that his baby sister might have cancer? It would tear him apart. The other guys also think of Katie as a little sister, I can't tell them. "Do you want

me to call him? I offered. Katie broke away from our hug, wiped her eyes, and looked up at me. "Yes, but please do it fast because I want you to be with me when

the doctor comes in here. I can't do this alone" she said, while breaking down again during her last sentence. She held onto me and buried her head in my chest

again. I felt like dying. I hated to see her cry. "Katie, you will never have to go through this alone. You have four older brothers and a mom who love you way too

much to even think about making you go through this alone. Please always remember that me and the rest of us will always be here for you" I said, while rubbing her

back. "I'll call Kendall, and I'll stay here right next to you so that you are not alone" I said, while taking out my phone and dialing Kendall.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I was on my way home with Carlos and James from the store. I was so worried about my baby sister. She had this horrible cough, and she looked sick this morning.

We were about a block away when my phone started ringing. I saw that it was Logan, and I had a weird feeling. A feeling like something was wrong. "Logan? Is

everything okay?" I asked. Whenever I have this feeling, something is wrong. "Kendall, it's Katie" Logan said. Hearing my baby sister's name made me so scared, I

was shaking. "What happened?" I screamed. I recieved worried looks from Carlos and James. "Well, I'm not sure how to tell you this, but after you left Katie had a

hard time breathing. I was going to rush her to the hospital, but when we got int he car she was fine with breathing but she was having chest pain" Logan began,

with a shakey voice. "Oh my gosh, is she alright?" I asked, worry in my voice. "What's going on?" Carlos asked. I shushed him, wanting to know if Katie was okay

and safe. "Well, the doctor sent us to the hospital because he felt a lump on her neck" Logan said, and I could hear my baby sister crying in the background. I

dropped the grocery bag, because I was so scared. A lump? "My baby sister has cancer?" I asked, now crying. James and Carlos heard me and looked over at me,

fear and disbelif in their eyes. "Kendall, is this a joke?" James screamed. Logan cleared his throat and said, "Well, there's a chance it might not be, but we are at the

hospital now. Katie really wants you." Katie was so scared, she could have cancer, and I was not there to comfort her. What kind of big brother was I? I could not

even begin to think about Katie having cancer. I felt like killing someone. I heard Katie coughing and I just needed to hear her voice to assure myself that she was

fine. "Logan, can I please talk to her?" "Katie would like that" Logan said. "Katie can't have cancer. She was just helping me prank Bitters last week" Carlos said,

starting to cry. "Big brother?" Katie suddenly said. The pain and fear in her voice broke my heart into one million little pieces. "Baby sister, I'm so sorry I'm not there

with you. I love you so much. I'll be there as fast as I can" I said. "Kendall, I have cancer" Katie cried. "Katie, shh don't worry. I'm on my way" I said. I waited until I

heard her hang up and then I hung up. I tried not to let my tears fall, and I turned and looked at my best friends. "Please say katie's fine" Carlos cried. "I wish I

could, but we need to go to the hospital right now" I said. We started running as fast as we could to the bus stop. My baby sister needed me.

_**This chapter isin't that great. But, it's late at night and I was tired while writing this. The next chapter will have so much more in it. I'll try updating shortly. Review please :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter also includes information about cancer that needed a lot of research, so sorry if it's not a hundred percent correct or accurate. Please read and review :) Enjoy.**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I just staired at the phone after hanging up from talking to Kendall. Hearing my big brother's voice did help me feel a little bit better. I was lost in thoughts until the

doctor came into the room. "Hello, I am doctor Davis. You must be Katie Knight" he said. I was too scared so I just shook my head. Logan was still sitting next to me,

holding my hand so that I'd feel calm and safe. I was scared out of my mind about this. I did not want to get any tests done, what if they hurt? I was most of all

scared about the results. "So, it says here that you have a lump on your neck?" he asked while reading a paper that was on a clip board. "Yeah" I said, tears

threatening to fall from my eyes. I wish Kendall, James, and Carlos would hurry up and get here. I just wanted to be around my whole family. The doctor walked over

to me and started feeling my neck. "Well your lymph nodes are defedentily swollen in your neck. Any other symptoms?" he asked. I just wanted to run away forever.

"A few weeks ago is when I started feeling sick. I always had night sweats and during the day I was always cold. My mom checked my temperature last night and

told me I had a fever. Also, I had this bad cough all day and I could not breathe good" I said. "Well, you should have got checked out as soon as you started feeling

sick" the doctor said, before turning his back and writing on the paper. I looked down at the floor, so this was my own fault? Logan lifted my chin and made me look

at him. "It's okay" he said. I smiled at him. Doctor Davis turned back around, "Any abdominal pain?" I thought for a minute, and I do remember my stomach hurting.

I shook my head yes. "Please lie down so I can feel your abdomen" he said. Logan got up and stood right beside me, holding my hand the entire time. "Well, it does

feel abnormal." doctor Davis said, writing on the paper again. I sat up, giving Logan a scared look. He squeezed my hand, trying to make me feel better. "I've also

noticed the rash on your arm, it does look like a certain kind of cancer" Doctor Davis said. He seemed rude, and he kept making me feel more and more scared and

like this whole thing was my fault. "Well, we don't want to cut to any conclusions yet, but you need to be tested. Now there are a few tests you will have to get done

today. First, a CT scan will be done to check your neck and abdomen, which is where the cancerous lumps seem to be. Then, if that CT scan does show cancer, you

will also need a PET scan so we can determine what kind of cancer it is, and what stage it's in. Also, you will need to go through a small procedure where we will

remove a lymph node tissue. This is because of your swollen lymph nodes. Lastly, the rash is a sign that if this is infact cancer, it has moved to your bone marrow and

you will need a biopsy of your bone marrow" he said. This was all too much to take in. All of those procedures seemed painful. "I'll give you a minute to calm down a

little, but we must start testing as soon as possible" Doctor Davis said before walking out. "Katie, are you okay?" Logan asked, concern and worry filled his eyes. "I'm

not sure. What if getting those procedures done hurt? Doctor Davis is mean, and I just want to see the rest of the guys and go home" I started crying. "Katie, look at

me. I can't promise you that the procedures won't hurt, but I can promise you that I will not leave your side during them. Even if the doctors try to drag me away, I

won't leave you alone. I know that Doctor Davis is mean, I want to punch him in his stupid face, but he will not be the one giving you the tests done most likely. If he

is, then again I will be by your side the entire time. The guys will be here very soon, and before you know it we will all be at home again living happy" Logan said.

"But, it's all my fault if this is cancer. I knew I was sick, I was just to scared to tell anybody" I started crying, feeling guilty. I had everyone upset, when this whole

thing was really my own fault. Logan sat down next to me again, and hugged me. "Katie, this is not your fault. You can't help but to be scared. This is all my fault" I

was shocked. Logan started crying and rocking us back and forth. "But, it's not your fault" I said. "It is. I'm the one who wants to be a doctor. I did research on

cancer plenty of times. I was so stupid. I should have noticed this before, but I couldn't even do that" Logan said. I looked at him, "Stop blaming yourself. You did not

know until today. You are going to make an amazing doctor one day" Logan hugged me again and said, "I'm sorry this is happening. I wish I was the one who had to

go through feeling sick and all these stupid procedures and testing" he kissed the top of my head and let go of our hug. Doctor Davis walked back in. "Alright, you

have to get the CT scan done first. It's on the third floor, room 313" Doctor Davis said. I felt relifed knowing he was not giving me the CT scan. Logan and I started

walking to the elevator, and once we got into the elevator I was lost in my thoughts about this CT scan. I never had one before, but this was the first of may testing I

had to go through today. As much as I did not want to go through this testing, I was dreading it to be over because then I'd know the results. This is not fair at all.

Frustrated tears started filling my eyes. Logan just pulled me closer to him and had his arm around my shoulder the rest of the walk to the CT scan room.

_**James' POV:**_

This bus ride felt like forever. I needed to see Katie. She was like a sister to me, and I did not want her to go through this. I was so shocked when Kendall said Katie

might have cancer. How could someone so strong have cancer? Why couldn't it have been me instead? Katie should not have to deal with this. "Kendall?" Carlos

questioned. I looked at him, and he was crying hard. That broke my heart, none of this should be happening. I wish that cancer was a person so that I could murder

it. "What?" Kendall asked, crying himself. Believe me, I wanted to cry so bad. Cry for the pain that katie felt, cry because cancer is serious and what if it's found too

late? "Katie's gonna be fine, right? Please tell me she will beat this cancer!" Carlos begged. This made Kendall cry even more. I had to be strong for them, espically

for Katie. "Carlos, don't worry. Katie is strong. She will be fine" I answered for Kendall. I sighed, this is so unfair. The rest of the ride there, I just watched everyone

on the bus. They were all laughing and enjoying themselves. They got to enjoy their day, and me and the guys had to watch our little sister suffer. Life can be terrible

sometimes. Before my thoughts took a toll on me, we were at the hospital. Kendall ran off the bus and disappeared into the hospital. I looked at Carlos, who was still

crying. "This will all be okay" I said. I hoped that I was right. We walked into the hospital, and heard Kendall yelling at the lady at the front desk. I ran over to him

and pushed him aside. "What's going on?" I questioned. "This hospital is the worst. They won't let me go see Katie!" Kendall yelled, looking right at the lady. "Sir,

please stay calm. Katie Knight is about to get a CT scan done, and you will just need to sit and wait" she said. "But I'm her brother. She needs me!" Kendall yelled. I

shushed Kendall and thanked the lady. I grabbed Kendall and walked us over to the waiting area. "I need to see Katie" Kendall cried. "I know, we all do. But, the

testing will be over soon and then we can see her. She is safe because Logan's with her. You'll see her before you know it" I said. "But, this is not fair. Why Katie?"

Kendall said. I looked at Carlos who was just crying. "Guys, they are going through tests, there is a chance that it's not cancer. Just try and relax" I sighed. "But,

what if it is cancer?" Carlos asked. "Then we will always be there to help katie. She is brave and strong" I said. I honestly needed to see Katie right now. I just need

to be with her and make sure she's okay. She is going through something so scary, and I just wished it was me instead of her.

_**Next chapter will be Katie going through all of those tests and the results. I'll update soon :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter includes so much medical talk. It required me to do so much research. So, I hope you like it. Please read and review :) Enjoy!**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I was lying on the CT scanner, and they were about to start it. Right before it began Logan squeezed my hand and said, "It will be over in no time" I just gave him a

nervous smile. I had to be alone in the room, so the doctor and Logan walked out. "I'm just outside of the door. Don't worry, CT scans do not hurt" Logan said before

walking out. This CT scan machine just looked so scary. Suddenly, the thing I was laying on started moving inside of the machine. I kept hearing buzzing noises from

it. Once I found out it did not hurt, I let out my breath that I did not realize I was holding in. Before I knew it, I got pushed out of the CT scanner, and it was over.

Logan and my nurse came back in, and I sat up. "Alright, basically this CT scan will help the doctors to see if there are any tumors where your lymph nodes were

swollen and if so, the size of them. I will be sending the results to your Doctor, Doctor Davis" my nurse explained. I rolled my eyes, why was I stuck with Doctor

Davis? "While you are here I will also give you a PET scan, which it will help determine which type of cancer it may be and what stage it's in" my nurse said. "It will

only take me a few minutes to set it up. Just hang in there" she smiled at me. Logan sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. We sat there in silence. I

thought that it was not certain that I had cancer. Why do these doctors keep saying stuff like finding out what stage cancer it is and what kind. I mean, if I didn't

have cancer why would I need to test for a stage it was in? I sighed, loudly. Logan just rubbed my arm and said, "It's okay." I was so glad that he was with me.

"Alright, ready for this?" the nurse questioned. I shook my head yes. "First, I will need you to inhale this radioactive substance. Now, this will help us to see the

results of where the cancer might be. Once it's inhaled, it will take around 30 minutes, so I'll just have you laying here" she instructed. After I inhaled the stuff, I had

to just lie there, but atleast Logan was able to stay in the room with me until I was ready to go in the scanner. The nurse left the room, and Logan pulled up a chair

next to where I was lying. "Logan?" I asked. He looked at me, "Yeah?" I really wanted to seem brave right now, but I could not help it. "Do you think that I have

cancer?" I asked. He gave me a sad look. "I'm not sure. But, just remember that no matter what happens, you are strong and brave" I thought about how scared I

was. "But, I don't feel strong or brave" I admitted. Logan grabbed my hand and we just sat like that until my nurse came back in. "Alright, the stuff should be

working now" she said. Logan was about to go outside of the room, since he had to because these scans were X-rays, I grabbed his sleeve before he left. I looked up

at him, most likely looking fearful. "Will this hurt?" I asked in a scared, tiny voice. Logan smiled at me, "Nope. Just like the CT scan" he said then walked out. My

nurse set me up to the scanner, then walked out of the room with Logan. The table I was lying on was narrow. Within 30 seconds after the nurse left, it started

sliding inside the scanner. Once again, I held in a scared breath. I knew I had to lie very still, and this was also very painless. Again, I heard the buzzing sounds. It

was actually kind of peaceful in here. I never wanted it to end. I felt safe in this small space. But, that safe feeling was short lived when the narrow table slided out.

Logan and my nurse came walking back in. Logan walked over to me and sat next to me. "Wasn't that bad, was it?" he asked. I shook my head no. We both looked

over at my nurse when she started talking, "Okay, now I will also send those results to Doctor Davis. Once he gets them he will compare them with the CT scan

results and then it will give us an idea of weather or not it's cancer and possibly what kind" That's what I feared so much, the results. I did not want to find the

results. We were only a short time away from finding out my results. I was panicking. I started breathing heavy and my heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Wow, Katie. Calm down. It's okay" Logan said, grabbing my shoulders. I started crying my eyes out, and hugged him tight. "How about I get you some water" my

nurse offered before running out of the room. "Katie, what happened?" Logan asked. "I'm sorry" was all I could say. Logan pulled me away from the hug and made

me look at him. "Don't be sorry" he softly said. "I'm just scared of the results. I told you I can't be brave. I'm sorry" I whispered. Logan hugged me again and said,

"Shh. I'll be with you when you get the results. It's all gonna be fine. You are being brave. Just going through this whole thing is brave. Don't worry." I just nodded in

his chest. My nurse came back in and handed me my water. "Thank you" I said. "You're welcome. Now, Just go sit in the waiting room by the front desk and Doctor

Davis will call you in when he is ready with the results of the scans. Logan held out his hand for me to hold, and then we slowly walked to the waiting room.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

"How long until I can see Katie?" I complained. Right after I said that, Logan and Katie came walking into the waiting room. When I saw Katie, my heart broke. She

looked so scared, sad, and sick. I wish I could be in her place instead of her. She does not deserve any of this. She's so young and innocent. Before I could say

anything, Carlos reacted. "Katie!" he screamed, running over to Katie. When Katie saw Carlos her face lit up. Carlos hugged her and held her there for a few minutes.

"I was so worried about you. Are you okay? Do you feel sick? Did they find out if it was cancer?" Carlos asked. This made Katie laugh, and it felt good to see and hear

that laugh. "Carlos, relax. We were sent here to wait for results" Logan said. "Katie!" I heard James say, he too ran over to hug Katie. I guess seeing all of us was too

much for her, because when James was hugging her, she started crying. "Don't worry, Katie. It's okay. We're all here for you. It's going to be just fine" James

whispered and then kissed the top of Katie's head. Katie nodded and pulled away from their hug and slowly walked over to me. I started crying when she got over to

me. I could not take this. Why my baby sister? She sat on my lap and I hugged her tight. I let her cry into my chest as long as she needed. The rest of the guys sat

down around me. "Baby sister, calm down. You're going to be fine" I whispered. James, who was next to me, rubbed Katie's arm in order to help calm her. All of

them were giving Katie a worried and sad look. I hugged her even tighter. I was just glad that I was finally able to see her. "They are not sure if it's cancer for sure

yet. The nurse gave her a CT and PET scan, and sent the results to the doctor. We are just waiting on results" Logan explained. My baby sister went through all that,

and I was not there. I started rubbing her back to let her know I was there for her. "Thanks Logan, for being there with Katie" I said, smiling at Logan. "I'd do

anything for her, she's like my little sister too" he said. We just sat there the next 30 minutes in complete silence, lost in our own thoughts. The only noise heard was

Katies soft sobs every once in a while. My heart just kept breaking, and I did not know how much more it could take. I noticed how Logan and James kept giving

Katie worried glances, and Carlos was looking at the floor crying. Then, the lady at the front desk called, "Katie Knight." Katie did not even look up, but could you

blame her? If I'm this scared, imagine how terrified she is. My poor baby sister. I just stood up with her still in my arms, and I carried her. We all went to the desk to

see what the lady wanted. "Doctor Davis is ready with the results of the CT scan and PET scan. Just go back to his room. As many family members are allowed back

right now since it is results. Are you's all family members?" she asked. "Yeah, her brothers" I answered. Logan led the way since he was already in the doctors room.

I felt my shirt getting wet from Katie's tears and I was about to start crying. We got into the office, and I was not sure if I wanted to hear the results. I wanted to

avoid this, but I needed to be here for Katie. "I'll be right with you's" the doctor said before walking out. There were about 5 chairs in there and we all sat down, I

was still holding Katie. Katie finally looked up at me, and her eyes were all red and puffy from crying. This made my own tears fall. "Don't cry big brother" Katie said.

I smiled at her. Suddenly, Katie started coughing again, and all we could do was sit there and listen. When the coughing stopped, the room was so quiet. I felt Katie

shaking, and I knew it was because she was scared. "It's okay, baby sister" I said. "I'm just too scared to hear the results. I know that I have cancer, I just know it.

Please, can we just go home?" Katie begged. I looked at the guys and they all had tears in their eyes. "Katie, we are all here with you. I know how scared you feel

right now, because we are all almost as scared as you. But, no matter what, we will always be here and you will make it through" James said. Katie just shook her

head. "But, if I do have cancer, nothing will ever be the same again. This can't be happening" Katie cried. Logan was in the chair next to me and Katie, and he

grabbed Katie's hand and held it. I just hugged Katie closer to me. Then Doctor Davis walked in. "So, I have results."

_**I know this chapter has a lot going on. The next chapter will be the results and involving the other guys a lot more. I'll update soon :) Bye for now.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**New chapter. This one is where they get the results. Also, who could forget about Mama Knight. She will find out what has been going on. Enjoy :)**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

My heart stopped when Doctor Davis came in saying he had results. The moment I've been dreading. I felt Logan squeeze my hand and Kendall whispered that it

would be okay. I buried my head in Kendall's chest, trying to block out Doctor Davis' voice, but it did not work. I still felt safer in my brother's arms though. "So, the

results on the CT scan and PET scan do show cancer. So, I'm afraid to say that Katie does have cancer. The PET scan showed Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma" Doctor Davis

began. As soon as those words left his lips, I heard Carlos crying really loud. That made me start crying just as loud as him. I can't believe this is happening to me.

"I'll give you's a minute to take this in, but that's it because I have other patients" Doctor Davis said before walking out. "What's his problem?" Kendall yelled. "Katie

can't have cancer!" Carlos yelled and then he ran over to me and picked me up off of my brother and hugged me. We were hugging each other crying. The rest of the

guys were really quiet and looked like they were in shock.

_**Carlos' POV:**_

I can't believe this! This is so unfair! Katie does not have cancer, I will not believe what that stupid doctor and his stupid test results say. I was holding Katie close to

me and was rocking her back and forth. "Katie can't have cancer, she can't" I kept wispering. "Katie, are you alright?" James asked from his seat. Katie was crying

too hard to answer. I felt like a thousand knives were stabbing my heart. Katie is my little sister. She cannot have cancer. She is healthy and perfect, why her? "Don't

worry Katie, that doctor is stupid" I said. I heard the door knob turning so I sat back down, Katie in my lap. She was still crying into my chest, so I just played with

her hair, wanting to stop her from crying. "So, like I said, the results did show signs of Non-Hodgkin's Lymphoma. Now, this is a cancer that originates in the

lymphatic system. The scans showed that in Katie's case, the B cells were involved" Doctor Davis said. I can't believe any of this. It all felt like a dream, no a

nightmare. "The results also show that this cancer is spreading fast. It has already spread to her bone marrow" Doctor Davis continued. I held Katie closer to me. Her

cancer was spreading fast. What is they caught it too late? It was finally sinking in to me that Katie, my little sister, actually had cancer. It can't be too late, they

need to save her before it spreads somewhere else. "We also would like to have more testing done, just for a second opinion. Now these tests will have to be done at

a different hospital, Delta hospital. It's not too far from here. The tests she will need include removing a sample of a lymph node, and biopsy of bone marrow,

considering it already spread to her bone marrow" the doctor said. This was all just way too much. Katie was in the hospital doing testing for over 3 hours, and now

they want to send us somewhere else for more testing? Can't they just cure this cancer before it spreads. "But, Doctor. You just confirmed it's cancer and that it's

spreading fast. Why does she need more testing when you can just cure it! Please just make this cancer go away!" I screamed. Katie finally looked up, and she

looked so terrified. "No more tests" she said in such a small, broken voice. I started crying again. "These tests will confirm that it is infact the exact cancer that I

diagnosed, sometimes scans are wrong. Now, I'll fax these over to Delta hospital and call them for an appointment for Katie. Get there as soon as possible" Doctor

Davis said. He walked out of the office, leaving us there with the worst thing that has ever happened to us. "That doctor needs to chill!" Kendall yelled. "Please don't

make me get more tests done. Please?" Katie begged, and walked over to Kendall. I felt so bad and I wanted this nightmare to be over.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Hearing Katie begging not to have tests done in such a hurt and scared voice, made me break down. "Katie, I'm so sorry" was all I could manage to say. Katie was

standing there just stairing at the floor. Everyone was still in shock from that news, but the one who snapped out of it first was Logan. He stood up and walked over

to Katie. He lifted her up and sat her on the doctors office bed. "Katie, I know that you are the last person to deserve this. Just try and get through these last two

tests and then you will get the treatment you need and make a speedy recovery" he said. "But, why do I have to go through more testing? It's not fair" katie cried.

James then walked over to Katie and sat down next to her. He grabbed her chin and made her look at him. "Please don't cry, Katie. We will be with you when you get

these tests done. You will be fine, I know how strong you are" he said. Katie put her hands over her face and started crying. "I'm trying to be strong, I really am. But

I'm too scared. I'm so sorry" My heart was even more broken now. I wanted so badly to take her place. It's not fair. This time Carlos walked over to Katie and sat on

the other side of her. He lightly pulled her hands away from her face and pulled her in for a hug. "Katie, you have every right to be scared. Cancer is a serious thing.

But, you will get past it. I know it. You are Katie Knight, and you are being strong. Even if you don't feel like you are, you really are" Carlos said. Katie looked up and

said, "But these tests will hurt. They are not like the CT scan and PET scan. I've read about bone marrow. Please, just can we go home?" Katie begged. This time it

was my turn to comfort my baby sister. I walked over to her and picked her up, and I sat down where she was and put her on my lap. "Baby sister, I just wish that it

was me instead of you. I know this test will hurt, but know that knowing you are in pain will also make me be in pain. Plus, us four will be right there with you doing

everything in our power to make it as least painful as we can" I said, hugging her close to me. "Kendall, don't say that you wish it was you who had cancer. I'm glad

it's me instead of one of you guys" Katie said, hugging me back. All of the guys smiled. "See Katie, you are brave" Logan said. I nodded in agreement. "Thanks guys.

Can we go to the Delta hospital now. I just wanna get these last tests over with" Katie said, sounding unsure of herself. "Let's go baby sis, and remember we love

you and are always here for you" I said. She got off of me, and stood up. "Yeah Katie, you are stronger than any stupid cancer" James said. I grabbed Katie's hand

and we walked to the parking lot to the car. I sat in the back next to Katie, and she was leaning against me. I still felt like murdering someone. Katie does not need

to deal with this. Not my innocent baby sister.

We were halfway to the next hospital, when my phone started ringing. I saw that it was mom calling. "No" I said. "What's up?" James asked from the passengers

seat. "My mom is calling. How can I tell her that her daughter has cancer?" I said. I answered the phone and regretted it. "Kendall? Sweetie, thank goodness. Where

are you guys?" Mom said, sounding worried. "Mom, Well Umm.." I began, not really knowing how to tell her. I felt Katie moving and I looked over at her. She

whispered, "Let me tell her." I was shocked. "Are you sure?" I asked. She shook her head yes, and I slowly handed the phone to my baby sister.

_**Katie's POV:**_

I saw how scared Kendall was, and since this was my fault, I decided I had to be the one to tell my mom. I put the phone to my ear, kind of regretting this. "Kendall?

Answer me now!" Mom screamed. "Mommy?" I said, tears falling out of my eyes. Kendall pulled me closer to him, and I just looked up at him. "Katie, what's going

on?" my mom said. "Mommy, please don't be mad at me. But, remember last night when you kept telling me that I was sick? Logan took me to the hospital and,

Mommy, I have cancer. Please don't be mad" I cried. I looked over at carlos, who was on the other side of me, and he was stairing out the window crying. That only

made me start crying even more. I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Kendall quickly took the phone from me. "No mom it's not a joke. I don't know why she thinks

you'd be mad. We are heading to the Delta hospital. Just a few more tests and then we will be home. She will understand. Love you too" I heard kendall saying

before hanging up. I felt so guilty. Everyone had to ruin their plans for the day just because of me. Logan had to watch me all day. "Logan, I'm sorry that I made you

waste your day by having to be with me all day in the stupid hospital" I cried. We were somehow already in the parking lot and parked, so Logan looked back at me.

"Katie, you did not waste my day. There was no where else I'd rather be than helping you. Please stop worrying. It's okay" he had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry guys" I said, then I buried my face in Kendall's chest. "You guys go ahead inside and tell the front desk Katie is here. We'll be right in" Kendall said.

_**Hope you enjoyed. I'll update shortly.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**New chapter :) Enjoy. Involves more medical talk.**_

_**Kendall's POV:**_

Only me and Katie were left in the car. She was crying and I was holding her close to me and shushing her. "Baby sister, Shh. Please stop crying. Calm down" I said.

We sat like that for a few minutes, until her sobs turned into sniffles. I pulled her away from the hug and looked her in the eyes. I was upset by how much hurt and

fear was in them. "Katie, why did you tell mom not to be mad at you?" I questioned. When I heard Katie crying for my mom not to be mad at her, I felt like dying. It

was one of the saddest things I've ever had to see. "Getting cancer is my own fault. I..I knew that I was sick for a while, but I was too scared to tell" katie said. She

tried to hug me again, but I needed her to look at me. "Katie, you need to know that none of this is your fault. Please, believe me. People get sick all of the time. It's

not your fault you did not know how serious it was. Nobody knew, nobody's to blame. Espically not yourself" I said. Katie only looked at the floor. "Baby sister, look

at me. What made you even think this was your fault?" I asked. "Doctor Davis" she cried. I was going to punch him in his stupid face. He is the worst doctor ever.

"Doctor Davis is stupid. Don't listen to him." I began. "Please, don't ever think cancer is your fault, don't ever thing that mom would be mad at you, and never, ever

think that you need to be sorry to Logan or the rest of us about this." Katie shook her head, but I knew she still didn't believe me. I sighed, "Katie, I need you to

repeat me." Katie gave me a weird look, and I smiled at her. "None of this is my fault" I said, "Now, repeat me." Katie looked unsure of doing this. I knew it was

stupid, but it's not Katie's fault. "None of this is my fault" Katie finally said. I knew she was still unsure, but atleast this is progress. I finally let her hug me. "So,

ready for these last two tests?" I asked. I saw fear flash through her eyes. "Do I really have to?" Katie asked, giving me her innocent face. I could never resist those

big eyes, but this was for her own health. "I'm sorry, baby sister. But, if I could, I would take them instead of you" I said, kissing the top of Katie's head. I seriously

could not believe my baby sister has cancer. I mean, she always seemed so healthy, always playing jokes and coming up with ways to make money. I don't know

what I'd do if I ever lost her to cancer. The thought of that brough tears to my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. We got out of the car and I grabbed Katie's hand

and we walked into the hospital.

_**Katie's POV: **_

Once we got inside, I saw the guys sitting in a waiting room. This hospital looked so much more cheerful than that last hospital. "Katie, go sit with the guys. I have to

stop at the bathroom. I'll be right there" Kendall said. I nodded and walked over to the guys. They all smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat down next to James.

"Katie, please know that you did not waste my day and you have nothing to be sorry about" Logan said. "I know. I'm sorry for freaking out in the car" I said. James

hugged me, and I actually felt somewhat happy for the first time today. "Where's Kendall?" Carlos asked. "Bathroom" I told him. Suddenly the front desk called my

name. We all got up and walked to the front desk. "Okay, so for the first test it's the lymph node test. Only one person can go back with her and it's on the sixth floor

room 695. The doctor is ready right now and waiting" she said. "Thank you" Logan replied. I was seriously freaking out. I wanted Kendall to come back with me. He

promised he would not leave me alone. "I want Kendall" I said, about to cry. "Katie, don't worry. I'll go back with you and you will be done and with Kendall before

you know it" James said, grabbing my hand. I really wanted Kendall to be with me, but I agreed because I wanted to seem strong and not cause a scene in the

waiting area. We walked to the room that the lady told us to, and I was scared out of my mind. There were needles in the room and I wanted to run. I looked up and

James and said, "Please don't let them give me a needle!" I started crying again.

_**James' POV:**_

It broke my heart to see Katie crying for what seemed like the 1000th time that day. I knew she was terrified of needles, and I really wish that they could stick all

those needles inside of me if it meant taking away Katie's cancer. I could not make her any promises though, just hugged her. "Katie Knight, hello I'm Doctor Smith.

Please lie down on this examination table and I shall be right with you. Just gotta go get the nurses" the doctor said. After Doctor Smith left, Katie slowly walked over

to the table and sat on it. "I know this is going to be a painful test" she said in a whisper. I quickly walked over to her and helped her lay down. "Try not to think

about it Katie, I'll be right here the whole time. I would never let anyone hurt you. Just let these doctors get this done with. Once we get home, I promise you that I'll

watch any movie that you want to watch with you" I said. Katie nodded. I have never felt like a horrible older brother any more than this moment. Watching Katie

being scared and having to go through all of this. Knowing that I can't do or say anything to stop the pain or make this cancer disappear forever. The doctor came

back with a couple of nurses. "Alright, so just stay calm and the nurse will inject you with a local anesthetic. It is a numbing medication, and it will be injected into

you neck where the lymph nodes were swollen" the doctor informed us. Katie sat up a little and looked at the needle. I gently pushed her back so she was lying down

again, and I grabbed her hand. The nurse walked over with the needle and Katie started crying. "Katie, just look at me. Don't pay attention to the needle." I was

trying my hardest to distract her. Katie was looking at me, and when the nurse gave her the needle, she squeezed me hand really tight. But, I did not let go. "You

okay?" I asked. Katie nodded her head, then grabbed her neck with her open hand. I gave her a concerned look, "What's wrong?" "It hurts so bad" Katie whispered. I

just gave her a sympathatic look and squeezed her hand. Why in the world should an innocent 11 year old girl have to go through this kid of pain? "So, the numbing

should be working, and within the next 5 minutes we will start this procedure. It's called an open biopsy and basically, we will make a small surgical cut so that we

can remove the lymph node in your neck. Then we will stich it back up. It will only take around 35 minutes" Doctor Smith explained. I winced, that sounded very

painful. I know she was numbed, but still. She should not have to do this. I wanted to cry so bad, for Katie. But, I needed to stay strong so she could get through

this. "Now, is your neck all numbed up?" the nurse asked. "Yeah" Katie replied. "We are ready to begin" the doctor said to the nurses. They had so many sharp tools,

and Katie looked so worried and was only paying attention to the sharp tools. I was still holding her hand with one of my hands, but with my other one, I started

rubbing her head. She finally looked at me, and she was crying. I felt so bad. Why her? That is the number one question that I've had in my head all day long.

"You're doing good, Katie. Just pay attention to me" I said. I kept wincing when they were taking her lymph node out. How is that even possible? "Now, we got the

lymph node out. Going to stitch it back up" Doctor Smith said. "The numbing is probably wearing off, but don't worry, you don't need to be numbed for stitches" one

of the nurses told Katie. "It's okay" I told Katie, still rubbing her head. While they were in the middle of stitching, I guess the numbing did wear off. "Oww!" Katie

screamed then started crying. I felt tears in my eyes. I hated seeing her in pain. "Don't worry, it's almost over" I said, rubbing her hand to try and make her forget

the pain. She cried and kept wincing, just like I was. "You're okay, it's almost over" I kept reassuring her. "Now, we're done. Just going to bandage it up" a nurse

said. Katie looked relifed, and I was glad knowing that the pain was done and she only had one procedure left. I can't deal with seeing little Katie in any pain, I just

can't. It should be illegal. Once they bandaged it up, they left us alone so that we could get ready for the next procedure. I helped Katie sit up, and when she even

blinked she was in so much pain. "My neck hurts so bad, I feel like I can't breath or anything" Katie said. I hugged her, gently not wanting to hurt her neck even

more. "Why do I have to go through another painful procedure when my neck hurts this bad?" Katie cried. I just continued hugging her. "It's almost over, just hang

in there Katie" I said. "Thank you James, for being with me through this procedure" Katie said. "No problem Katie. You are like my little sister, and I just want you to

never have to ge through pain" I said. Katie said, "I love you" I smiled, "I love you too." I pulled away from our hug, and Katie grabbed her neck again. I wanted to

kick something, Katie was in so much pain. "Let's go to the waiting room now. Kendall is there and he will take you back to your next procedure" I said. We were in

the middle of walking back to the waiting room on the first floor, and I could tell it hurt Katie's neck every time she took one step. "Why is this happening?" I

whispered to myself. It's seriously unfair to watch your little sister to be in pain and battle cancer. I picked Katie up and carried her the rest of the way.

_**:) Hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**This chapter is Katie's last procedure, than treatment for the cancer. Review :)**_

_**Katie's POV:**_

I had my head buried in James' shoulder the rest of the way to the waiting room. Before I knew it, I was placed in Kendall's lap. "Baby sister, I'm so sorry I was not

back there with you" I saw guilt in his eyes. "It's okay, big brother. James helped me feel calm and not so scared" I told him. Kendall looked over at James and

smiled. I was so tired, and I closed my eyes. "That procedure has her neck in so much pain, she can't even walk or move without hurting" James said. I did not want

them all knowing about my pain. I did not want them all feeling bad for me just because I had cancer. I knew this would change everything. "Aww Katie" Carlos said,

sounding close to tears again. "She's in so much pain and they are forcing her to get another procedure? I think she's been through enough in one day!" Logan said,

sounding really angry. I was starting to fall asleep, I did so much today. Right before I fell into a deep sleep, I heard the front desk lady call my name, again. I

opened my eyes and sighed really loud. "Don't worry, Katie" Carlos said. "Yeah, you'll do fine. It will all be over very soon" Logan added. "Good luck, Katie" James

said. I smiled at them all. Kendall picked me up and carried me to the front desk. I listened as they told us that the room was on the ninth floor in room 929. Kendall

carried me the entire way, which I was relifed because it did help the pain in my neck, a little bit. When we were in the elevator I started crying. "Katie, it's alright.

I'm here with you" Kendall said, in a caring voice. "I'm scared" I admitted. "Don't be. I'll be with you throughout the whole procedure and I won't leave" Kendall said,

hugging me. "That's not the only thing I'm scared of" I said, lowly. "What's wrong, baby sister. Talk to me" Kendall said. "I'm scared that I'm going to die" I cried.

"Oh Katie" Kendall whispered and rubbed my back. The elevator stopped at our floor and Kendall stepped off, but made no effort to walk towards the room. "Katie,

you're not going to die. I won't let you. I promise you this" Kendall said. I just gave him a small smile, in which he returned. "I just want to get this stupid bone

marrow done with" I said. Kendall walked towards the room, and when we got in there he placed me on the bed. "Alright, I am Doctor Cooper. For this procedure I

will have to stick a needle in your pelvic bone." That sounded scary. "Will it hurt?" I asked him. "Well, yes it is a painful procedure, but it won't take that long" Doctor

Cooper said. "Now, Lie down and pull your shirt up to the top of your belly botton. I did as I was told, and I just wanted this to be over. Once I was all settled,

Kendall was right by my side. "It's okay, Katie. I'm right here. You're fine" Kendall said. Doctor Cooper walked over to me, with the biggest needle that I've ever

seen. Yup, this was going to hurt. I tensed up, and Kendall said, "Katie, calm down. It's okay. I'm here." That helped me a little bit, but a huge needle was about to

get stuck inside my bone. "Okay, I'll cound backwords from three, then I will stick the needle in and it will stay there for a few minutes" Doctor Cooper said. He

started counting and when he got to one, I closed my eyes tight and when I felt the pain of the needle, I squeezed Kendall's hand as hard as I could. It hurt so bad,

and I wanted this dumb needle out of me. I can't stand this. I started crying so hard, not caring how much of a baby I was. "Katie, It's almost over. You're doing

great. Few more minutes" Kendall kept saying those comforting words to me. It seemed like years, but finally Doctor Cooper took this needle out of me. It still felt

like I had the needle inside of my bone, it hurt too much. I've never felt any pain quite this bad before. "Okay, that's over with. I am going to send these results to

the lab and within a few hours it will be sent to the hospital you were originally sent from. So, just head back there to wait for the results and talk about treatment.

You did great Katie. Just lie here for a few minutes, you will be sore for about a week" Doctor Cooper explained. When he left I was laying all curled up, wanting this

pain to go away. "You did great, Baby sister. It's all over now. It's okay" Kendall said, rubbing my head. I honestly felt sick. "It hurts so bad" I said. "Katie, I'm sorry.

It should be me instead of you" Kendall said, starting to cry.

_**Kendall's POV:**_

I felt like the worst big brother ever. My baby sister was in so much pain, and I can't even help her. "Do we really have to go back to Doctor Davis? I've seen enough

doctors and hospitals for today" Katie said, looking up at me with her big brown eyes. I could feel my heart shatter. "It's almost over, Katie" I said. Hoping that I was

right. "I'll carry you to the car" I said, knowing that she was in way too much pain. I carefully picked her up, and she was crying her eyes out. Why does my sweet

baby sister need to be in so much pain? This is not right! Life is screwed up. We made it to the waiting room, and I saw my best friend's worried faces. "Katie!" Carlos

screamed, running over to us. Once he saw that she was crying, he started crying. "Don't cry, katie" Carlos said. Logan and James walked over, and James

comfortingly rubbed Katie's arm. "Are we allowed to go home now?" Logan asked, giving Katie a look filled with so much sympathy. I know that all of us four would

rather be in a million times more pain that Katie is right now, if it meant she would never feel pain again. "We have to go back to the other hospital" I said. "Katie's

exhausted, she's been through so much today" Carlos said, while crying. "I know, but no more tests. Katie's done for today. We just got to talk about the results and

treatment" I said. Honestly, Katie deserved to go home and rest. "Kendall?" Katie asked, looking up at me, still holding her stomach in pain. "What if they have to

start treatment today? It's going to hurt and I'm so scared." I tried my best to hold tears back. "Katie" Logan said, gently moving Katie's head so she was looking at

him now. "You don't have to be scared. Treatment is just going to help you and I promise you, the worst pain is over. If there is any pain, it's nothing compared to

the Bone marrow biopsy." Katie looked away from him and staired at the floor. "But, chemotherapy is a treatment. I'm going to lose my hair and then everyone will

look at me like I'm a freak" Katie cried. I felt like I was kicked in the stomach. "Katie, with or without hair, you are the most beautiful girl in the world. Just, don't

worry about the side affects now. But, everything will work out and be just fine" I said. I can't believe that an 11 year old, my baby sister, has to go through this.

"But, what if I die? I'm just wasting all of your time and..." Before Katie could finish Carlos cut her off, "Katie, you are not going to die, please don't say that" he

yelled. Katie gave him a hurt look and he realized that when he was screaming at her, it hurt her feelings. "I didn't mean to yell, I just know you will live. Think

positive" Carlos said. He gently took Katie from me and hugged her, not hurting her neck or stomach. "I just don't want to have to stay alone at night at the hospital

ever, if I have to for treatment" Katie said. Carlos just continued to hug her. "Katie, you will never be alone, throughout any of this" James said, walking over to Katie

and rubbing her back. "Baby sister, we are always here for you. Even if Dumb Doctor Davis tries telling any of us that we can't stay with you during anything, we will

ignore him anyway" I said. "I just wanna go home and see mom and go to sleep" Katie said. She sounded so lost and broken. "Soon, baby sister" I said. "We better

get going to this hospital before Doctor Davis freaks out" Logan said. We got into the car and Katie sat inbetween me and Carlos again. She was leaning on me,

falling asleep. I honestly wished that she could just get the sleep she needs and just get rid of this cancer. I was rubbing soothing circles on her arm the whole ride

there, until my phone rang. Luckily, it did not wake Katie up. "Mom?" I said. "Kendall! It's been 3 hours. I need to see Katie. Please come home" She begged. We just

have to stop at one more hospital to talk about treatment, then we'll be home" I told her. "How's my baby?" she asked, I could tell she was crying. "In pain, but

asleep" I said. "I'm going to order pizza for dinner, just text me when you are on your way so I know when to order" Mom said. "Alright mom, Love you" I said before

hanging up. We pulled into the hospital, and Katie was still asleep so I carried her inside.

_**Hope you enjoyed. I know that this chapter was not that good. I'll update soon.**_


End file.
